Rosalie Hale's Teen Years
by twihardchick867
Summary: this is Rosalie Hale before she was changed into a vampire. there is no strang weird and annoying things happening that wouldnt have happened if the ALL GREAT Stephenie Meyer. She owns all the characters, not me! love her so much. crap summary. R&R plz :


**This is all in Rosalie's Point of View unless marked otherwise! I really hope you guys enjoy this story and have as much fun reading it as I have writing it. Read and Review PLEASE PLASE PLEASE. It would make my day. Be honest please. And also please tell me if I have any grammar mistakes if you would please. And yes, I know that her second diary entry is long and detailed and very slow. I promise that that is just for later reference and no other entry will be so long and slow and boring. You will just need that information later on in this story. THANKS AGAIN! God bless. please take note that times back then were very different from now.**

**thanks again!!**

**twihardchick867**

* * *

October 20, 1928

My name is Rosalie Lillian Hale and I am 13 and it is 1928. I live in Rochester, New York. I am 5'5 in height and my hair is the color of sun kissed gold down almost to the middle of my back. My eyes are like violets. I have been stared at by many males since the day of my 12th birthday. Beauty just comes naturally to me. I do not wear makeup or have to do much to my hair for it to bounce and shine when I walk. I wear the tightest of corsets and the most fashionable and expensive dresses. My family has much money. My father works at the bank down the road a ways. I could be considered a flapper which is a stylish young woman during this time period. My parents took much more pride in me then healthy for a human. Don't get my wrong, I am glad that I am pretty but I feel incomplete and unhappy. Yes, all my friends envy me and my face and my hair but life isn't just about beauty and many people forget that, sadly. They sigh with envy when I sashay by. Two weeks before I turned 12 years old my mother enrolled me in beauty classes and woman classes for young ladies. I learned how to walk, dress, and talk right. I even learned how to glare at uglier or less fortunate people. How shallow is that? I hardly use anything I learned in those classes anymore except how to walk and how to dress. I talk politely but I do not use proper English. My mother purchased this diary for me when I turned 13. Admiration was like breathing to me and it was pathetic since I was only 13. I was always dressed in the most lavish of dresses and wraps.

October 25, 1928

Today, I caught my mother reading this diary in my bedroom! How absurd and rude she was. She thinks I should be proud of myself because of the way I look and I just nodded silently. She is also disappointed that I didn't enjoy the young women classes I took. She was surprisingly not furious at me for writing certain things that she expected. I will now keep my diary hidden under my mattress of my queen sized bed. I have decided I would like to go shopping out with my mother this day. I shall write in this diary the minute I get home to describe what I will have bought.

I just got home from the shops with my mother. We spent easily over 5,000 dollars. This is very little for my family considering my fathers salary of *500,000* dollars a year. I bought about 10 pairs of jeweled earrings and a new pair of large diamond earrings that cost 200 dollars. I also bought 4 new dresses of which were 500-1000 dollars each. I bought a few new pair of high heels of which I do not need because my height is already exceedingly high but my mother enjoys seeing me in. She is also very tall as well as my father. When I got home I was excited and ran through my mansion of a house which I will describe in detail. On the outside of my residence you can notice effortlessly that this is no everyday house. It is made of bleach white wood and incredibly colossal. I have a coal colored roof and countless amounts of massive windows and you can see elaborate silver chandeliers in each. You walk down a short walk made of marble through my dark green grassed yard until you reach the front door which is made of thick oak. My front yard is very colorful. We have many flowers of numerous bright beautiful colors and we order around gardeners to water them for us. Currently, we have dark red, hot pink, neon yellow, violet, and orange flowers and dark green bushes lining our house. When you open the front door you step up into an extensive open mammoth room that the only walls are the ones keeping you enclosed and away from outdoors. On the sides and on the backside of the house are even yet more windows and there are even further abundant amounts of chandeliers inside. They ceilings are incredibly sky-scraping. The walls stretch out so far that you could easily fit 2 football fields in. You can scarcely see the walls on each side they are so distant. There is a great deal of furniture filling this solitary immense room. There is a magnificent staircase that must be atleast 50 steps winding and curving up to our second of three stories. Underneath the staircase is a lavatory of which the walls are a deep shade of crimson and the toilet is made of pure marble as well as the sink. The floor throughout this entire estate is pale tan wood that spans from one wall to the other in a luxurious manor. The kitchen must be the most lavish one I have ever seen in my 13 years of existence. The countertop is made of light colored marble and the sink is sterling silver and very grand. Our refrigerator is also sterling silver. Our cabinets are made of oak. Our breakfast nook and dining room match the rest of the house, also. The little tiny bits of wall people can see are light grey. The shade of grey we used is so light you can hardly tell it is grey. We also always have full-length mirrors hanging on the walls that make the house look even larger then it is. We have many portraits and paintings displayed on our walls. My bedroom is the finest of rooms in my house. The walls are a light shade of pink and I have 5 windows on the north side of my room and 4 large windows on the west side of my bedroom. My family is stylish but more modern then what is current. I have an elaborate closet that is the size of an average room and is filled completely. My bed is queen size like I stated earlier and I have drapes around the whole bed. I have millions of pillows on my bed and I have silk sheets. I also have a typewriter which no other 13 year old has in her room. I have a large oak desk I write letters on against one of my massive windows. I have to leave now to try on all of my new dresses to show Father.

**note to readers: this is like 2-3 million dollars for us now. Also, the avg. house cost no more then 3000 dollars while the Hale Estate cost 500000 dollars or more.**

* * *

READ AND REVIEW IF YOU WOULD LIKE MORE! (OR IF U WANT A SHOUTOUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!!) THANKS FOR READING! I PROMISE IT WILL GET BETTER EVERY CHAPTER!!

i can write a chapter in an hour so once i get 10 reviews ill have another chapter up by the next day. check out my other story too! Renesmee and Her Story

thanks (:


End file.
